This application relates generally to vehicular steering systems and more particularly to hydraulic reservoirs within steering systems.
Various components of the steering systems work in tandem for maintaining acceptable steering operational conditions in vehicles. Power steering systems are commonly employed in vehicles to assist drivers in steering maneuvers. Importantly, steering systems employing hydraulic fluids have been widely accepted and applied in modern vehicles.
Motor sports activities are often run on harsh terrain, placing considerable loads on vehicle components, and particularly on steering systems. In such extreme conditions, power steering systems undergo a wide variation in levels of stress and temperature. Those conditions can result in degraded operating characteristics and possibly an eventual breakdown.
During such off road racing events, hydraulic fluid reservoirs are subjected to high vibrational stresses, which could often exceed 20G of vertical force. Such stresses can cause fluid in the reservoir to move and splash violently, entraining air bubbles in the liquid and possibly causing gaps in the fluid flow itself. In either event, the result is air ingested in the steering system hydraulic lines, which interferes with steering performance
Specifically, the presence of air in the hydraulic lines could result in steering pump cavitation, leading to a noticeable whining sound, momentary loss of steering assist, and a corresponding increase in the pump's internal temperature. Such operational conditions eventually could lead to a catastrophic failure of the steering system, rendering it inoperative.
The only way to accomplish an air removal in such cases is through a “vacuum pull” mechanism, which calls for evacuating the air and then refilling the system with hydraulic fluid. The solution, however, cannot be accomplished during dynamic operation of the vehicle, meaning service is required before returning to normal operation.
Moreover, the hydraulic fluid reservoirs currently employ a top cover design that allows any pressure build-up resulting from the expansion and contraction of the fluid to be released. This vented cover design however, cannot prevent the system the sloshing fluid from leaking out of the fluid reservoir. Currently, no system, apparatus, or solution is known or applied to address the issue of fluid sloshing within the hydraulic steering fluid reservoir at extreme vehicle maneuvers. In light of the scenario noted above, it would be highly desirable to have a system that inhibits the hydraulic fluid splashing and efficiently maintains the liquid within the confines of the reservoir. Importantly, an optimal solution to this problem also lies in employing a system which is independent from all energy requirements and is simple in construction and assembly.